Hatred
by Lynnvenia
Summary: Her fate changed that day. She became different. Then he came to her life, but he eventually left her. She never saw him again. What will happen if they met again? Will old feelings of love returns or would pure hatred cloud her heart? OCxSebastian
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji

This is my first fan fic for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. There are some of my original character and some of the real characters from the story. This happens before Ciel died. So its before the second season. I hope you will enjoy it! and you can leave a review. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"You cursed, filthy lying bitch!" a man yelled at his daughter. The man took out his belt and started beating her up. She would always go still and let him beat her. She had enough of this. She doesn't want to appear weak anymore. She will stand up. So she grabbed the belt and yank it hard, to pull it away from him. The man look surprised, then she ran out of the house.

She ran till she couldn't run anymore. She stopped in a dark alleyway and fall onto her knees. Tears came rolling down her cheeks. A droplet fell on the ground. She cried silently and still, like a doll. She doesn't care about anything anymore. She wanted to die, and be reborn to a better person.

A shadow appeared from the thick fog of mist and it was walking towards her. She tried to get away from it, but stopped when the features belong to a woman. The woman bent down and brushed a tear away. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "Don't cry, human. Do you wish to be reborn? To be stronger and other things you desire?" the woman asked. The woman came closer to her and whispered "Just let me see you and your wish will come true." She looked at the woman. The woman had sad eyes. Her instincts told her to run but she wants to be reborn badly. So she crawled and gave the lady a small nod.

The lady's mouth moved, but she couldn't hear what the lady was saying. Then a pain rushed through her body from her heart. It was like your soul being sucked by out of your body , being ripped apart in two. The pain was unbearable. She tried to scream but she couldn't find her own voice. Then she felt her head was hit hard by metal and she was seeing stars. Darkness consumed her vision and the horrible pain was gone.

Warm soft light surrounds her. She opened her eyes to find the lady was watching her. There's an itch on her back so she looked over her shoulder, to find a pair of black wings. She was surprised for a moment then she thought that they were beautiful.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella. You will know what to do to survive. You can save your gratitude for me later. My time is up." The lady gave Isabella a sad smile then disappeared.

Just as the lady disappear, Isabella fell into a dark hole. She felt the fall will last forever. She was endlessly falling. When she opened her eyes, She found herself in the same dark alleyway. She was still herself. Pale skin, black hair but the black nails and a strange looking symbol on her right hand were new. She thought, _I guess it's the begining of my journey._

_It is only the beginning._


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The character that appeared in the prologue is in this chapter, but not in the expected way. You'll see when you finish this chapter. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Someone knocked on the door. Anne's maids were busy fitting the dress on her and corsets are very annoying. So that person will need to wait for a while. When they were done with the dress, Anne looked in the mirror and excused the maids. She is satisfied with her look. "Come in." she said, with an annoyed voice.

Rhys walked into the room, and as always, he looked handsome and neatly cleaned. Anne sometimes wonder why the man worked as her butler. He is capable of doing anything. Even playing an instrument. Name one thing that he could not do. "I'm sorry to disturb you, milady. I have some news to tell you. The head of the Phantomhive company will be coming here to discuss an important matter with you." Another thing strange about Rhys is that his voice is slightly higher than the normal male voice. So sometimes, it may belong to a woman's but this doesn't bother Anne.

"What is the important matter that he would like to discuss with me?" Anne asked. Rhys bend down and fit her shoes on. "He didn't say anything specific, milady. Just it's about business." replied Rhys.

Anne doesn't like the sound of this. It could make her company lose another client. The Lisle company is new to the shipping business but it has reached the top swiftly.

"Your breakfast is being prepared, milady. Would you like something else in the meantime?" Rhys asked. Anne shooked her head, "Just tell me when it's ready."

Rhys took that as the cue to leave. Anne wondered, _What problem has occured? How come I wasn't told?_

She left her bedroom and head towards the study room. The study room is filled with old heavy books and a big mahogany desk in the middle of it. After paying bills and signing paycheck, a knock tapped on the door. "Come in."

Rhys came in holding a silver tray on one hand. "The head of the Phantomhive company has arrived, milady. I brought you some snacks since breakfast will be served in later time." Anne hated the thought of eating late breakfast, so she sighed and said "Alright."

Rhys went down to open the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the "man" and a young child. Anger and hatred filled Rhys' eyes and knew that the "man" can see it. "Good morning, gentlemen. Pardon me for any inconvenience. Please, come inside." Rhys led them to the living room. "Milady will be with you shortly." With that, he left the room and went to call Lady Anne. He couldn't stand looking at the "man". He was climbing the stairs when milady was going down. He helped her and follow her behind.

Ciel Phantomhive, the head, rose to his feet and said "Good morning, Lady Anne Lisle. I'm sorry for disturbing you but there is a problem with your company." Anne did not expect the head of the Phantomhive family to be a child, like her. She never met any of the clients since it was her late parents who signed the contracts. The Earl seems to be shocked too, but only for a slight second. "Rhys, could you prepare us some tea, please?" she said. "Of course, milady. It will be served shortly." and Rhys left. "Sebastian, you can help Lady Lisle's butler prepare tea." said Ciel. "Yes, my lord." then Sebastian was gone, leaving Ciel and Anne alone.

"Lady Lisle, you must be aware that there's a problem in your company. It seems that my company's toys are not delivered to some of their destinations. Your company is responsible for shipping the toys out of Britain, right? Do you know why?" asked Ciel. Anne did not even know that the toys were not shipping well. She was worried, but she need her business face on, "I'm sorry for troubling your business, but I didn't even know that there was a problem until you told me. Though I will solve it. Don't worry, I will ensure the shipping will continue." said Anne with a confident voice. She hoped he will believe her. Since some men treated women like dirt. Ciel's face wore an unreadable expression. Though there are some hints of uncertainty. "Alright, Lady Lisle. Make sure there's no other problem after this incident. I will help you solve this problem since it's also mine but I could only give you six days to solve this problem. Is this a deal?" he stretched out his hand, waiting for an answer. Anne was relieved that he won't break the contract. She feels anxious. _How can I solve the problem? I guess I need some help, _she thought. Anne took his hand and shake it. "Deal." she said.

(_Meanwhile, at the kitchen)_

Rhys was starstrucked. The "man" still look the same. He is still the same handsome, powerful young man except he lost his ponytail. But Rhys knew what's inside that body. Speaking of the devil, his dark aura made it clear that "he" is in the kitchen. They were quiet for a long time, but Rhys broke the silence. "Well, well, well. I haven't seen you from a long time. When was that again? Oh right, the Great Fire of London, wasn't it? The one you've caused?" A smirk appeared on Rhys' face. Then a small breeze blew and Rhys knew, the "man" was behind him. The "man"bent down and near Rhys' neck and whispered "Yes, it was. I've missed you..." When he spoke, Rhys felt tingling sensations on his neck. The "man" did not finish his sentence because he grabbed Rhys' wig, pulled it and whispered near his lips "Isabella."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Once again, sorry for any grammar mistakes and yes, Rhys is a woman. Her name is Isabella, the girl who was turned in the prologue. Told you it's unexpected. And this story is NOT gay.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the long time for me to update.. I have many things to do. ahaha.. Hope you enjoy! =) And thank you for the reviews. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Isabella knew she couldn't hide her identity as Rhys from the man. Long, wavy black hair falls out and she felt the strong gaze from the man. "I see, you know me everywhere...Sebastian." said she. It hurts her whenever she speaks his name. He took a strand of her hair and kissed it. "Your beauty never cease to amaze me." he said. Isabella closed her eyes and took in the warm feeling. Playbacks from the past danced in her mind. They formed a bond but in the end, she was just another experiment. The images changed from the happy moments to blood red. The color red was everywhere, she couldn't see. All she could hear was the mumble of a woman. She opened her eyes and push the horrid thought away.

She noticed her wig was back on and Sebastian was beside her. She was preparing for breakfast while he was preparing teas. "Do you have Earl Grey?" he asked. "No, we ran out. You can serve Chamomile for milady." she said.

Isabella threw a knife at him, but he easily caught it mid air. "Why are you still alive? What are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice, almost a growl. "Of course you know the answer yourself." he said with a smirk. He threw the knife back and she caught the hilt. "Thank you." He left, and she left out a small sigh. She continued her work

Sebastian came in with the teas a few minutes later after the deal. Ciel was in complete silence after they made the deal. He spotted an old marble chess on top of a table. "Do you play chess, Lady Lisle?" he asked. Anne was startled by his question. "Not really, my brother does." She looked at the chess board. It has been with her family for generations. Through the gambling, opium dealing, stealing and cheating of her family. Anne remember the day her brother, Anthony, defeated her father in a game. Her mother, Adelia, was laughing so hard and she forgot to close her mouth with her fan. Anne had been four years old back then. It was one of the precious moments she had with her family.

"Would you llike Chamomile tea, Lady Lisle?" this question brought her back into reality. "Yes, please. Thank you." It wasn't Rhys but it was Sebastian. When he pour the tea into her cup, she noticed there's little red sparks circling his irises. She recognised it from somwhere. Yes, it was from Rhys. She began to feel confused.

"Pardon me, Earl and milady. You're breakfast is ready, milady." Rhys said. Anne didn't even know that he was there. The Earl stood up and said "Well, I must be going. Sorry for taking your precious time. Remember, only a week. Come along now, Sebastian." He and his butler left.

Anne quickly went to the dinning room and ate, She went back to the office and did some paperwork. What happened to the shipping? Who would want to bring down the Lisle company? Most importantly, who have the power to do that? Certainly, there's a lot of companies that wants the Lisle Company to disappear. She could only thought of five other companies that are powerful as hers. The Ardell's, the Black's , the Wrighter's and the Falcom's.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in." Rhys looked at her and said "Milady, I am here to ask you permission to buy some tea. I won't be long." Anne doesn't really care. "Sure, you have my permission. But do me a favour, I want you to find information about the Lisle company's rivals. Do not fail me." She waved her hand, signaling for Rhys to leave. "Of course, milady. Your wish is my command."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Really really sorry.. Did I tell you that this story is on hold? Nevermind. Im back..Anywayyss, Enjoy! =)

Read and review if you like! Really appreciated. =)

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. (Is this needed in every chapter?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Rhys left for the market without a carriage. He doesn't mind running, thanks to the curse. So he bought some different kinds of tea. Oolong, jasmine, Earl Grey, English Breakfast and others.

When he was on his way home, a gun shot rang. The scene was furhter down in the small alley. He dashed to the place where he last heard the gun shot. The killer is definately not a trainned one because he/she didn't use a silencer.

Rhys arrived too late. The victim is dead. He take a good look at the victim and recognized him as the secretary of Lisle's company. He checked the surrondings. The smell of a horse was here, so the killer must have escaped with it but there were faint tire tracks on the ground. What kind of killer would own a carriage?

Someone put their hand on Rhys' shoulder. He quickly spun around and grabbed the hand who touched him. Or at least, tried to.

"Isabella, don't be so rough." a voice purred. Rhys knew it's the man, Sebastian Michaelis.

"What do you want?" Rhys spat. Sebastian chuckled, "Me? I want YOU." he said, voice full of lust.

"Don't fool around, Sebastian." Rhys started to walk away. He's really annoyed.

Suddenly, something fell out of the sky. Rhys was suprised by the sudden fall. Something, no, a man, fall out of the sky and land face flat on the ground. The man had long red hair and wore glasses. He had a long red coat hung loosely on his arms. He has no soul, so this man must be a grim reaper.

The grim reaper looked up and flung himself on Sebastian but failed. "Oh my, Sebastian, you're still looking very very dangerously handsome!" the reaper said with a high pitched voice.

Rhys hold back a laugh. He never seen Sebastian so disturbed in his life. The reaper looked up and gave Rhys a look filled with love. "Oh my, another handsome fellow. This must be my lucky day, thank you Mr Leprechaun."

The reaper jumped to the roof with ease and said, "Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Grell Sutcliffe. I am proud to be a beautiful lady reaper. Muahahahhahaha!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and as Grell jumped from the roof, Sebastian moved out of the way so Grell land face flat on the ground, again.

"Let's just ignore him, shall we?" Sebastian asked then lead Rhys out of the alley.

"Waittt!" Grell squealed. "Don't run from a beautiful reaper like me!" Grell was running and panting at the same time. Blood trickled down from his nose.

Sebastian sighed the shouted, "He's a woman!" Grell stopped in his tracks. He looked at Rhys with observant eyes. "No wonder you smell more feminine than Sebastian. Are you really a woman?" Grell ran to Rhys and sniffed him.

Sebastian slapped Grell's cheek. The grim reaper didnt act like he was hurt, but instead, Grell wiggled and touch his left cheek where Sebastian had slapped him. "Oh my, I recieved a punishment from my beloved. " Grell danced around.

"How dare you sniff my woman!" Sebastian yelled. Rhys rose one eyebrow at Sebastian. Grell put his head down and said "Prove it to me that you're a much more beautiful woman than me."

Sebastian took a step forward Rhys and took off his wig. Grell's eyes widen and changed the expression to being jealous. "You're not beautiful as me. I'm the most beautiful woman in this world! Muahahahaahahhaha!"

Out of the blue, someone fell from the sky and landed on top of Grell. "I'm sorry if this thing caused you any trouble. This idiot ran off from our realm." The speaker wore glasses and have short blonde hair. "We'll be going now." With a wave of his hand, the speaker and Grell disappeared.

"Well, do you have any idea who the victim is?" Sebastian asked. "Yes, he was the secretary of the Lisle's company executive assistant. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Rhys ran in a blurring speed before Sebastian could ask anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I decided to put Grell in this story. haha cuz he will be a funny one. The man with the blonde hair is William. William's part of the Kuroshitsuji characters. (Not sure if it's the name) Sorry for any mistakes in grammar cuz i know i'm not really good at it. (And spelling).

You can leave a review if you want. I would really appreciate it. =)


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Hehehhe... I'm so happy that many people read this story. I'm really really grateful for it. hahaha... The numbers increased. I'm so happy and cuz of the numbers, I'm writing this chapter to those who are anonymous.

Well, Enjoy! =)

P.S I would be really greatful if anyone leaves a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Anne was doing some paperwork when Rhys came in. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked without looking up.

"Yes, milady. One of your company's employee was murdered this afternoon. The shooter owns a carriage and it led to an opium den owned by the Blacks. So i suspect the Blacks for the murder. Though I have a theory that _maybe _your worker was the traitor who sold information." Rhys said calmly.

"Well then," Anne stood up and took her gun from under the desk, "Let's pay the den a visit."

"You KILLED one of my workers." Anne spat. Rhys had the killer pinned to the wall.

"I-I-I w-was p-paid to do it." the killer stammered. "Please spare my life." the killer begged. Anne laughed cruelly, "Why should I? You took another person's soul so it would only be fair if you're gone too."

Anne took a step nearer to the killer. "Who paid you?"

The killer shook his head. "I-It's c-classified information."

Anne was getting impatient. Does this man know that you shouldn't keep a lady waiting?

"Cut off his breath." Anne commanded Rhys. He tightened the chokehold he had on the killer. The killer released some strange noises then turn purple blue. Rhys released him.

_Click._ Anne pointed her gun at the killer. "Name. Or I'll be the last person you see, alive."

The killer coughed then croaked, "His name is...Royce Walker."

Anne aimed her gun at the killer's head. The guy's eyes widen, "No, no, no, no. I told you already. Spare me." he pleaded.

"Goodbye." His screams died down after the gun shot rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN's:** SO, I think this story will be about GIRL POWER! Since back then, men are more respected than women. So I'll show men how strong women are.

MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Sorry if your a guy and your reading this. But I doubt any guys read this story.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. =)


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Alright, this chapter will be more focused on Sebastian and Isabella. So those who like this pairing, this chapter is right for you.

REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!

oh and I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is for the fourth chapter too. I forgot to put it there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Find where this Royce Walker lives. I'm going to pay him a visit later." Rhys nodded and left the carriage.

Ciel was waiting for Anne when she entered her mansion. "Why are you here?" she asked. Ciel stood, "I'm an impatient man. So, any progress?"

Anne gave him a strange look. "Yes, I put some of your company's toys in my private shipments so it could be shipped to other places."

"No, I asked about the mystery." Ciel said.

"Then yes. It seems that one of my workers was found dead this morning. I took care of the killer. He was paid by a man called Royce Walker to do the job." Anne replied.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "I met him once. He's the scoundrel who approves of the shipments going into the British Empire. He's one of the Queen's trusted men." Ciel put on his top hat and coat. "I'll show you a picture of him. Come to my mansion. But at a later time. I have unfinished business to do."

Anne nods, "Bye, Lord Phantomhive."

Rhys changed into his real self, Isabella. She is the best source of gaining information. Right now, she is in a dirty old opium den.

"So, doll, what do you want to know?" the man slurred. Isabella leaned closer to him and tried not to breath in his foul odor. "Who is Royce Walker?" she whispered.

The man stopped slurring and then chuckled. "That man is the bastard who's trying to screw my company. That lad controls what goes in and what goes out of the Great Britain. He lives in a mansion at Burley street. You can't miss it. It's a very grand and huge house. The lad had invested black money. Mostly from deals. I wish I have a house lik- " Isabella cut him off. "Thank you, I must be going." she stood and went to the stairs. "Leaving so soon, doll?" the man asked. Isabella ignored him and went upstairs to change into a proper lady attire."

On the way out, she bumped into someone. "Sorry." she apologized.

She intend to walk past the someone but a hand caught her arm. "Who said I'm letting you go again?" a deep masculine voice purred.

She looked up and smirked, "Why hello Sebastian, fancy seeing you here."

Sebastian cupped her face with one hand and brought her face level with his. "It's been a long time since I've seen you like this. It reminds me of our days." He leaned in closer till she could feel his breath on her lips. "You're so beautiful, Isabella. So beautiful that it kills me."

He was going lean closer to her, but he was stopped when someone shouted, "Get a room!"

Sebasstian took Isabella's hand and led her to a dark alleyway. "Shall we continue?" Sebastian asked while gently stroking her face. Isabella was still shocked that she let someone like Sebastian touch her.

A nip on her ear brought her back from the memories. She sucked in gasp. Sebastian began trailling down kisses from her check to her neck. He sucked on a sensitive spot between her collarbone and the end of her neck. That made her gasp. Isabella started pushing him away from her but it was no use. "W-we should stop." It was a miracle that she have the power to say no. Sebastian looked up and stared at her with lust filled eyes. A fire was burning in his crimson eyes.

He leaned slowly to her. She knew what he wants. And she's not giving him that. Every male of their species would want that.

She willed her wings to set free. When they are revealed, with a strong push, she flew into the air. She looked down to see Sebastian smirking, "One thing I envy about a female kind is their ability to fly." He started to climb to the roof of a building. "You can run all you want, I am rather enjoying this chase. But in the end, I always win." he said with his trademark smirk.

Isabella flew higher towards the clouds, leaving Sebastian on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

OK, I have no idea what to write after this. CURSE YOU WRITER"S BLOCK.

Anyway, I'm not really good at writing "steamy" scenes cuz well, I'm still in the early stages of life. hahahaha...

I think this is my favourite chapter so far about Isabella and Sebastian.

What should I write for the next chapter? because I can't upload without any ideas. Please tell me. =)

-Lynn


End file.
